


Face Off

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Bonding, Male Slash, explicit in final chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from a prompt by kmmerc.  Finch takes Fusco to a hockey game as a date (unbeknownst to Lionel at first).  Male bonding, friendship and more abound.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Blue Line

Title: Face Off  
Chapter 1: On The Blue Line  
Rating: PG to E (later chapters)  
Pairing: Finch/Fusco

Notes: Here’s to you kmmerc, with much love. This one will get wrapped up quickly, I promise (lol)!

**nhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhl**

　

“So…uh….not that I’m ungrateful or anything but just why am I here instead of Mr. Sunshine?”

Fusco scoped out the inside of the private VIP box…..a box so exclusive in fact, that access to it was via its own private elevator. Lionel shuffled his feet uncomfortably as he took in the plush carpeting, gleaming brass accents and elegantly laid out buffet.

In his well-broken in jeans and Rangers jersey, he was beginning to feel under-dressed. _And out of place, which in the Fusco realm of the universe means I’m about to make a grade A ass out of myself….why did I even agree to come?_

In his heart of hearts, Lionel knew exactly why he’d said yes to Finch’s offer to watch the Rangers play. _Because you like him, you noodge. Reese scares the holy crap out of you….and well he should. But ‘The Professor’? You respect him and you want to get some of that back, maybe._

“As I said before, Detective. I have owned this box for the better part of six years and seldom get the chance to make use of it. Although I’m not a vociferous aficionado of the sport, I do enjoy hockey and as with most spectator pastimes, it is best experienced in company.”

“Wonderboy doesn’t follow the Rangers?”

“Mr. Reese is an _Islanders_ fan.” The disapproval fairly dripped from Finch’s tone. He sighed, shaking his head as he unbuttoned his long coat.

Lionel sighed too. _Here’s where Finch reveals he’s wearing a three piece that costs more than I make in a year…_ He steeled himself for the wave of humiliation to come.

Harold shrugged out of the coat, hanging it up on the ornate hat tree next to the box door. When he turned back to his companion, Fusco’s eyes widened in surprise. The normally formal Finch was wearing a pair of khaki slacks that looked like they’d seen more than a few wearings, without a crease or pleat in sight. His button up shirt was a dark royal blue and his signature waistcoat had been replaced by a sweater vest in Ranger crimson, the team’s insignia over the left breast. The final cap to this dressed down version of Finch was the pair of Maine hunting shoes in navy. Lionel could just see a sliver of royal blue socks peeking out of the gap between trousers and footwear.

Finch raised an eyebrow at the expression on Fusco’s face. “You were expecting a tuxedo, Detective?” The corner of Harold’s mouth twitched up a millimeter and Lionel found himself smiling in return.

_I’ll be damned if Einstein didn’t just make a joke._


	2. At Center Ice

Title: Face Off  
Chapter 2: At Center Ice  
Rating: PG to E (later chapters)  
Pairing: Finch/Fusco

**nhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhl**

　

“Please, make yourself at home.” Finch indicated the tables laden with food and a dazzling array of beverages both alcoholic and benign.

“If you’d rather have mixed drinks just say so and I’ll have the concierge bring them for us.” Harold limped over to the ice bucket and proceeded to pour himself a shot of bourbon. “I appreciate your willingness to join me today, Lionel.”

The detective rocked back on his mental heels at the sight of Finch smiling shyly at him, low tumbler held close to his chest, almost as a shield.

“Thank you for the invite. I don’t get a chance to see the home team play much, never from the crow’s nest.”

Finch chuckled, taking a sip of the smooth, smoky liquor in his glass. “Well, the bird’s eye view is spectacular.” He indicated the buffet again. “Please, enjoy.”

**nhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhl**

_Lionel was aware of Finch’s proximity as they stood in silence for the National Anthem. By the time the first period started, he and Harold were chatting amiably. The billionaire laughed at Lionel’s jokes and responded with a few anecdotes at John’s expense._

“The old lady really laid into him with her umbrella?”

“I do believe it was the only time Mr. Reese fled from a confrontation.” Finch confirmed, reaching over to snag a hot wing from Fusco’s plate. “Excuse me, Lionel. I don’t mean to be rude but my leg is bothering me a bit today.”

“No problem Harold…here.” He situated the plate between them and got up to get another beer. “Want a refill?”

“Please. That’s very kind of you.” Finch handed over his glass, his fingers brushing Fusco’s for an instant.

Lionel felt his heart give a thump and took his time getting the drinks and a bit more food to settle himself. _He can’t be interested in me….can he?_ The detective shook his head. _Nah….Fusco, you’ve had one too many brewskis if you’re thinkin’ like that._

The warmth in Harold’s smile when he received his drink and the extra food made a mockery of Lionel’s observation, however.

**nhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhl**

A quiet knock sounded on the suite door midway through the second period. Finch’s hand closed over Fusco’s arm. “Would you mind getting that Lionel?”

“Sure thing.”

The detective opened the door and saw a very familiar face staring down at him.

“Holy shit, you’re Derek Dorsett!”

The newcomer laughed, his blue eyes full of merriment. “Yeah, I get that a lot.” He held his hand out, shaking the older man’s warmly. “You must be Lionel. Mr. Sora’s told me a lot about you.”

“Geez, come in and take a load off. Your leg must be killing you.”

The Ranger’s forward nodded. “Still hurts a bit but I’ll be back on the ice soon.”

Finch appeared at Lionel’s shoulder, one hand resting against the small of Fusco’s back. “Thank you for coming up Mr. Dorsett.”

“Derek please, Mr. Sora.” The hockey player shook hands with Finch too. “After all you’ve done for the Rangers and for my youth league, this is the least I can do.” He held up a shopping bag, nodding to Fusco.

“Mr. Sora says your son is something on the ice, Lionel. I brought some gear for him and if he’s interested in playing on the Young Rangers, we’d like to have him.”

Lionel leaned back, feeling Finch’s hand slide up his back to his shoulder and a grin split his face. “You’re kiddin’ right? Is the Pope Catholic?”


	3. Slap Shot

Title: Face Off  
Chapter 3: Slap Shot  
Rating: PG (NC-17 in upcoming chapter)  
Pairing: Finch/Fusco

**nhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhl**

　

Dorsett stayed a good thirty minutes and by the time the third period rolled into playoff time, Lionel Fusco was in heaven. Derek had given Lionel the number of the Ranger’s press agent to get passes for Mickey and himself for the next youth practice. The player shook hands with both men again before heading back down to the locker rooms to wait for his team.

Lionel shook his head, then turned back to see Finch watching him; a curious expression on his face. Fusco’s smile faltered. “Hey, you okay Harold?”

“Yes….” Finch hastened to reassure the other man. “I just wondered if you’ve enjoyed yourself today.”

Lionel’s grin returned. “Of course I have. This has been amazing! I just wish….”

Harold’s own smile was understanding. “Your son could have come as well?”

Fusco nodded. “Mickey would have loved this….meeting Derek and getting to see the match.”

“We could….do this again if you like. Michael would be welcome to join us.”

“You serious?” Lionel was flabbergasted.

“I watched him play once. He’s got wonderful instincts as a goalie, you should be proud of him.”

“When did…”

Finch looked sheepish, like a five-year old caught with his hand in a cookie jar. “It was right after I…when I returned.” Harold swallowed, his residual unease following his rescue from Root, was obvious to the detective. Lionel had a sudden urge to comfort the man….protect him.

“I had business in the vicinity of your son’s school and stopped in to watch the match.”

“You shoulda’ come down to say hello. I’m sure I was there. I try to be at all of Mick’s home games.”

“You were there, Lionel. I didn’t want to disturb the two of you.”

A sudden uprush of noise from the stadium caught both their attention and they moved over to the glass, staring down at the scene of happy chaos far below.

“It appears the Rangers won.” Finch turned back to the detective.

“I’d say we all did…” and Lionel leaned in to kiss Harold.

**nhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhl**


	4. Between The Pipes

Title: Face Off  
Chapter 4: Between The Pipes  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Finch/Fusco

**nhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhlnhl**

　

_“You shoulda’ come down to say hello. I’m sure I was there. I try to be at all of Mick’s home games.”_

_“You were there, Lionel. I didn’t want to disturb the two of you.”_

_A sudden uprush of noise from the stadium caught both their attention and they moved over to the glass, staring down at the scene of happy chaos far below._

_“It appears the Rangers won.” Finch turned back to the detective._

_“I’d say we all did…” and Lionel leaned in to kiss Harold._

The recluse’s mouth was warm and willing beneath his, Harold’s lips opening at the gentle brush of Fusco’s tongue over them. All at once Lionel was conscious of the fragility of the man he was taking liberties with and started to pull away.

Finch’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling the detective close and claiming his mouth. When they broke apart due to lack of air, Harold’s cheeks were flushed. Lionel’s hands were on his shoulders, kneading them with care in an attempt to soothe away the tension in Finch’s slight frame.

“I’m not gonna apologize.”

“I sincerely hope not.” Harold humphed. “Neither am I, if it comes to that.” He shrugged out of his sweater vest and slid his hands up Fusco’s chest, fingers tracing over his jersey to find the man’s nipples beneath the nylon fabric.

Lionel gasped. “Holy shit, Harold!”

Finch silenced him with another kiss, swallowing Lionel’s groans as he pinched the now tight nubs with clever fingers.

Fusco slipped a hand between their bodies, fumbling with Harold’s belt and fly, stroking the older man’s penis through the silk of his boxers.

Finch broke the kiss, tilting his head as far back as he could, his eyes screwed shut behind his glasses. “Oh….” his quiet exclamation was full of wonder.

Lionel leaned in, burying his nose in the crook of Harold’s neck; inhaling the scent of sweat, outrageously expensive aftershave and the faint tang of barbecue sauce. _Working man’s aphrodisiac…._ He laughed inside his head, even as his fingers pushed inside the boxers to encircle Finch’s cock.

Harold groaned again, bucking beneath Lionel’s hand and the cop felt a surge of pride flow through him. _Reese wasn’t here….wasn’t the one causing Finch to squirm._ It was more than that though. Lionel had wanted this for a long time now, since almost the first time he and Harold had encountered each other at the hotdog stand.

Finch had intrigued him from the first. Annoyed him sure, irritated him and then, to Lionel’s great surprise prompted him to admiration. Harold was as gutsy and tough as any old school veteran of the force. More than that he had the brains to go with his spirit and Fusco loved him for it.

Lionel sank to his knees, pushing Finch’s underwear and pants down to his ankles as he went. He nuzzled the uncut cock jutting out from Harold’s hips; tracing his tongue underneath the shaft from its base to its head. Finch’s breath hitched as Lionel’s mouth slipped over his crown.

The same hint of aftershave lingered at his crotch and Lionel hummed as the scent mingled with Finch’s natural musk.

“ _Oh_ ….oh Lionel….”

Finch’s hands tangled in the curly hair, cupping Fusco’s skull but allowing the other man to set the pace. A tingling warmth began pooling in his belly, it’s slow burn radiating out through Harold’s hips to his spine causing his skin to twitch.

Lionel felt the tension building in Finch’s body and cupped his backside as he leaned in to take Harold deeper. His tongue flicked over Finch’s slit, circling his crown and brushing the sensitive underside.

“Lionel…I’m…”

Fusco felt liquid heat fill his mouth and swallowed it down; releasing Finch only when he’d milked him dry. Lionel felt Harold pulling him closer until his head rested on Finch’s hair covered belly.

“Lionel….” The tender awe in Harold’s voice undid the detective and he hugged the older man.

“Was that good?”

Finch’s quiet laugh brought a smile to Fusco’s face. “More than good, Lionel. What about…”

“I’ll um, need to clean up.” Fusco squirmed himself, conscious now of the cooling wetness in his briefs. “You’re pretty stimulatin’ Harold.”

The billionaire laughed again as Lionel helped him get dressed. “I think there’s a pair of sweatpants in the merchandise Mr. Dorsett brought.”

Finch watched with proprietary interest as Lionel removed his shoes and stripped off his soiled underwear. “My jeans are okay, just gotta…”

“The bathroom is there.”

When Lionel returned he shot an amused glance at the billionaire. “You mind me goin’ commando?”

“Not at all…it will prove beneficial during the ride home, I’m sure.”

Fusco blushed to the roots of his hair, pleased in spite of his embarrassment.

“I just hope you don’t tell Wonderboy about this…he might kill me.”

Finch leaned in to kiss his new lover again. “Don’t worry about that. Mr. Reese has always been willing to share.” Harold smiled. “He’s quite fond of you too.”

_Oh lordy…….._

**-FIN-**

 

NOTES: Hope this is what you were looking for kmmerc. Thanks again for all your wonderful stories!


End file.
